


You’re good with Words but I’m better with a Gun

by kuro49



Series: from New York with love [7]
Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen, White Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The FBI doesn’t make a habit of working with lawyers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re good with Words but I’m better with a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, inspired by this [graphic](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/36381280749/they-like-to-plot-well-no-in-peters-defense) and also because this [gif](http://neptunepirate.tumblr.com/post/8600903812) exists so some new addition has been made.

They like to plot.

Well, no. In Peter’s defense, Neal likes to plot and Harvey is Harvey. And when Harvey is Harvey and Neal is plotting, Mike doesn’t get a say on yes or no, just do it now or you’re fired and maybe a _good boy_ if he exceeds Harvey’s expectation by a mile and some more. So it usually ends with Peter shaking his head and reining them back to reality with a stern no that always elicits Neal’s worst intentions.

“But the mark wouldn’t be able to refuse, Peter. He would definitely show up.”

“Suspect, not mark,” he corrects his CI ( _partner_ , the Neal in his head supplies) and pointedly ignores Neal as he rolls his eyes at the technicality of their choice of words, “and do I have to remind you that we can’t spend the Bureau’s money like that.”

“Neal has a point, the man would bite. He likes flashy.” Mike adds before tilting his head at Harvey, “wait, isn’t said man also our client?”

“ _Ex_ -client, Mike.” He glances up from the file he is leafing through and stares at Mike like they have been through this already. “We don’t do losing cases, especially not ones that have the FBI interested.”

“We can’t actually pin anything on him, he’s really not so bad at this.” Neal offers as he is leafing through the files, skimming pass all the legal jargon and looking for Mike’s handy highlighting instead.

“White collar crime is still crime, Neal would know, wouldn’t he?”

Mikes nods along with Peter, and pretends he can’t see his friend mouthing _traitor_ at him. “Neal would.”

“Mr. Caffrey would like to object to these false accusations.” Harvey states with a finality Mike knows from hearing it every time in court, he turns his head to Neal and continues, “I would advise you to stay silent.”

“ _Mr_. Caffrey?” Peter repeats, interjecting with a less than subtle hint of incredulity shifting between the two men.

Neal just grins. Mike looks as though he is biting back peals of laughter. And Harvey doesn’t even try to hide to smirk over his lips.

Peter honestly doesn’t know why he puts up with any of them.

“We are still not throwing a goddamn parade for this guy.”

XXX Kuro


End file.
